Male Nebula
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Tails and Gamer builds a machine to turn Nebula into a boy.
1. Chapter 1

**Male Nebula pt1**

It was morning at Station Square; at Amy's apartment, Nebula and Selene were sleeping in their room.

Nebula was the first one awake. She was even wearing a black T-shirt with a purple nebula on the front and black basketball-like shorts. She wasn't wearing her gloves or bracelets. She walks to her bathroom; she washed her face, and then cleans up with a towel.

She looks in the mirror, noticing that her ponytail quills were messy.

Moments after Nebula brushed her teeth and got dressed; she noticed that her sister is already up.

"Morning, Selene" Nebula said.

Selene made a long yawn, "Morning, Nebs"

After Selene brushed her teeth and got dressed, Amy was in the kitchen making breakfast.

Moments of having their breakfast, they had nothing to do today. So they went to the living room to see what's new on TV.

While they watch something on TV, a light blue flash appeared in the living room.

"Surprise!" it was Gamer the light blue hedgehog, along with Sonic and Tails.

"AAAAHHHHH!" the sisters screamed; Nebula fell out of the recliner.

Once they calm down, they were breathing heavily from their fright.

Nebula gets herself back up to the recliner, she sees that Gamer and Sonic were laughing.

"It's not funny you guys" Selene said with her arms folded.

"Do you always do that Gamer?" Nebula said with a stern look on her face. Not that she's mad but annoyed with him being too sneaky.

"Yeah. And sorry for scaring you girls" Gamer said.

"It's all right. So what's up?" Nebula said.

"Nothing much. So I was wondering if you can come to Tails' workshop to test out this machine that Tails and I build last night" Gamer said to Nebula.

"What?" Nebula raised her eyebrow curiously.

"It's not like what happened last time. With you and Gamer swap bodies or something. No, it's something new" Tails said.

"Let me guess. The machine will turn me into Frankenstein?" Nebula said sarcastically.

"No"

"Human?"

"No"

"Vampire?"

"No"

"Then what is it?" Nebula said, not getting anything from them.

"You'll have to find out once we get back to Tails' Workshop" Gamer said.

Nebula sighs, "Fine. I'll come with you"

"Good. Selene, you coming?" Gamer asked Selene.

"No thanks. I'm staying here watching my show. I'll see you guys later. And you too, sis" Selene said, as she changes channels on the TV.

"Okay. I'll see ya later, Selene" Nebula said.

"By the way, is Amy here?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen" Nebula said.

"Thanks" Sonic said as he goes into the kitchen.

Nebula and Tails held Gamer's hands as he teleports to Tails' Workshop.

A light blue flash appeared inside Tails' workshop. Gamer, Nebula, and Tails goes downstairs to Tails' lab room.

"You scared, Nebs?" Gamer asking with a grin on his face.  
"No. Why you ask?" Nebula said.

"What? I'm just asking" Gamer said.

Nebula rolled her eyes. While Tails is done connecting wires on the machine. It was now time to test this out.

"Okay, it's ready" Tails said.

Nebula shrugs her shoulders and walks inside the machine. The door sealed closed.

Tails activates the machine with full power. Once that's done, the door opens. A cloud of fog clears away as Nebula comes out of the machine.

They noticed something changed her, she wasn't a female, she was a male.

"Huh? What the? Why is my voice sound so deep?" Nebula's voice was deep and low.

She saw herself as a boy; her regular clothes were now into a boy's style. Her black T-shirt was now long and large, not showing her belly button or her belt, her jeans were still the same, but a little baggy. Same converse shoes. Her gloves and bracelets were still the same but different size.

Her quills were no longer in a ponytail, they were now spiked. Almost like Sonic's quills.

"I'm a boy!" Nebula panics.

"Wow, it worked" Gamer said.

"Why would you build a machine like this?" Nebula asked angrily.

"We thought it might be fun. Plus, it will help keep Scourge off your back." Tails said.

"Yeah. Now that you're a boy, he won't want to get near you." Gamer grinned.

"How long will I be like this?" Nebula asked.

Tails and Gamer exchanged glances.

"We don't really know" Tails said.

"WHAT? YOU MEAN I'LL BE STUCK LIKE THIS ALL DAY?" Nebula shouted. Her/his eyes started glowing purple.

"Relax Nebs. Tails and I will try to reverse the machine. For now though, let's surprise the others." Gamer said.

* * *

**Nebula belongs to me.**

**Selene belongs to _Selene the Hedgehog._**

**Gamer belongs to _Gamer the Hedgehog._**

**Sonic characters belong to SEGA.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Male Nebula pt2**

"Fine. Looks like I'll have to change my name into 'Nebulo'." Male Nebula said.

"Nebulo? I like it" Gamer said.

_**(Nebula is now 'Nebulo' in her male version)**_

Nebulo rolled his eyes, "I don't"

"All right. I know you're not happy. But come on, Scourge won't notice that you're a guy" Gamer said.

Nebulo then smirks at him, "There's one tiny itty bitty problem, Gamer"

"What is that?" Gamer asked curiously.  
"WHAT ABOUT THE GIRLS IN PUBLIC?" Nebulo shouted loudly.

"Oh….yeah. I forgot about that problem" Gamer scratched his head, chuckling nervously.

"Oh, brilliant. Now I'll get a bunch of girl cooties all over me" Nebulo said sarcastically.

"Don't worry. I'll keep them from getting to you" Gamer said with a smile.

"Great. I feel so protected" Nebulo said sarcastically.

"Too bad the machine didn't do something about your attitude" Gamer said under his breath.

"What was that, Gamer?" Nebulo walked up to Gamer while glaring at him.

"Nothing." Gamer said quickly.

"That's what I thought." Nebulo smirked.

"Whatever. Now let's go." Gamer sighed.

"Sure." Nebulo said.

The two of them walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Male Nebula pt3**

Nebulo held Gamer's hand as he teleports to the room of Tails' workshop. In the room, there were Gamer and Nebulo's friends.

"Hi Gamer, and….uh….who's this guy?" Sonic asked. He noticed that this blue-violet male hedgehog looked a lot like Nebula.

"He looks a lot like Nebula" Silver said.

"That's because I am Nebula" Nebulo said seriously. The gang was now speechless.

"Nebula? Is that you?" Shadow shocked.

"Yeah, it's me. Since that Gamer and Tails build a machine and I went abracadabra into a boy" Nebulo said sarcastically.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Shadow asked Gamer angrily.

"Because we thought it might be fun" Gamer smirked.

"What?" Shadow yelled. "Turn Nebula back to a girl NOW!" He started walking towards Gamer.

"I w-w-would. B-but it's g-going to take some time t-to r-reverse the machine" Gamer said nervously as he stepped back. Nebulo snickered at his reaction.

"Well, then, what will we do in the meantime?" Silver asked.

"I say we have some fun teaching 'Nebulo', since that's Nebula's name as a guy, what to do while he's like this" Gamer smirked evilly. "This is going to be fun" he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Male Nebula pt4**

Gamer and Nebulo were walking on the sidewalk of Station Square. Gamer noticed that Nebulo wasn't very happy.

"This is so stupid" Nebulo mumbles grumpily.

"Oh come on Nebulo. It's not the end of the world. You'll be back to a girl soon" Gamer said.  
"Oh, really? What if it goes wrong?" Nebulo asked sarcastically.  
"It—"

"Oh, he's so dreamy!" it was a bunch of crazy girls, staring at Nebulo.

"I want to pet his handsome quills!"

"He's so muscular!"

"He's mine you bratty bitches!" a female brown squirrelmunk pushed the girls out of the way and walks towards to Nebulo.  
"Hi there handsome! What are you doing with this lame doofus?" Sally said seductively.

This got Gamer very mad, he hates being called 'Lame'

He was about to hit her but was stopped by Nebulo.

"Don't call my friend 'Lame' you slut" Nebulo playing cool. She didn't want Sally to notice that she's Nebula.

"Too bad. He is Lame, sweetheart. Now ditch this idiot and hang out with me, handsome" Sally said with a flirty tone.

"Come on Gamer. Let's go. This girl is crazy" Nebulo said. Pretending that she doesn't know Sally.

"I agree" Gamer said.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Sally tackled Nebulo, tumbling across the sidewalk.

"Get off of me!" Nebulo's eyes glowed in purple. This made Sally speechless.

"Your eyes? Wait a minute. Are you Creepy's brother or something?" Sally asked.

"No, that's Nebula!" Gamer covered his mouth. He had to open up his big mouth.

"GAMER!" Nebulo's eyes glowed again. She couldn't believe he had to say that he's Nebula.

"EWW! I flirted a girl in a boy's body!" Sally shrieked like crazy, she got off of Nebulo.

"Gamer! You had to open up your big mouth!" Nebulo growled angrily.  
"My bad" Gamer chuckled nervously.

"Yes you're bad! What if Scourge heard you?" Nebulo shouted. He took a step towards him.

"I'm sorry, okay! I couldn't help it! I had to get Sally away from you" Gamer replied as he took a step back.

"Hello? You could have helped me instead of standing there and open up your mouth!" Nebulo said sarcastically.


	5. Chapter 5

**Male Nebula part5**

"Okay, I'm sorry! Simmer down!" Gamer said nervously, he hates to see Nebula/Nebulo upset.

"Just teleport us back to Tails' workshop. I just want to get the hell out of here" Nebulo said. As his eyes return to normal.

"All right. Sheesh, you don't have to be so grumpy" Gamer rolled his eyes.

"Well, next time don't open your big mouth" Nebulo scoffs.

"I already said I'm sorry" Gamer said.

"What's all the commotion?" they heard a voice say.

They turned to look. It was Scourge.

"What the HELL are you doing here?" Gamer asked angrily.

"I heard the yelling. Well, this is interesting" Scourge looked at Nebulo. "And I heard your name being yelled"

"Hi handsome!" Sally pretending to be flirty to Nebulo.

"Sally, what the hell are you doing?" Scourge asked with confusion.

"He's my new boyfriend" Sally smirked.

"WHAT? I am not your boyfriend!" Nebulo's eyes glowed in purple. Scourge noticed it.

"Is that you Creepy?" Scourge asked stupidly.

"Got ya, Nebula" Sally smirked evilly.

Nebulo eyes were widening.

**"SAAALLLLYYYYY!"** Nebulo was turning into his Rage mode.

"Oh, crap" Sally was in big trouble.

**"AAARRRGHHHHH!"** Nebulo threw his purple energy blast at her. Knocked her out cold.

Nebulo soon calms down.

"Well, well, well. My babe is now a boy? This is too funny" Scourge laughed.

"Great, now you're sounding like gay, Scourge" Gamer said.

"I'm not gay!" Scourge shouted at him.

"Oh that's right. Gays can't be perverts!" Gamer shouted.

"I'm not a perv!" Scourge yelled back.

"Then why do you like raping girls?" Gamer asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Male Nebula pt6**

"Because I do that for fun!" Scourge shouted.  
"Are you stupid? RAPING IS NOT FUN!" Nebulo went into his Rage form again.  
"Shit!" Scourge backs away.  
"Ah ah ah" Gamer held him in place with his telekinesis.

"Yo! Let go of me! Get your glowing blue levitation off me!" Scourge struggled.

**"Shut up, idiot!"** Rage Nebulo walks up to him.

"Babe-I-I mean bro, I-OW!" Scourge got punched in the face.  
**"You are one sick, disgusting, crazy pervert! If I ever see you rape innocent girls, I'll kick your crotch so hard you'll never be able to have _'you know what'_ with girls! UNDERSTAND?"** Rage Nebulo snarled angrily.

"Y-yes!" Scourge said nervously.

**"Good. Now, get out of here!"** Rage Nebulo shouted. Gamer let Scourge go. Scourge ran off.

Rage Nebulo turned back to normal. But suddenly, he fainted.

"Nebulo!" Gamer caught him in time by using his telekinesis.

"That was too close, he probably used up all his energy in his Rage form" Gamer thought.

He took out his cell phone and called Tails.

_"Hello?"_ Tails asked.

"Tails, it's Gamer" Gamer said. "Have you got the machine fixed yet?"

_"Yeah. But I'm almost done. How's Nebula—I mean Nebulo?"_ Tails asked.

"He's fine. Just unconscious after going into his rage mode" Gamer said.

_"What happened?"_ Tails asked.

"Scourge happened" Gamer said.

_"What?"_ Tails got shocked.

Gamer explained what happened when Scourge showed up.

_"Man, I thought he would become gay. Apparently not. Anyways, bring Nebulo to my workshop while I'm finishing up with the machine. See how long he'll wake up"_ Tails said.

"Okay" Gamer hung up. He picked Nebulo up and teleported to Tails' workshop.

As he got there, he sets Nebulo on the couch. He hasn't waked up yet.

Suddenly, Nebulo's stomach began to growl.

"He's probably hungry. I'll go make him his favorite food" Gamer said as he goes in the kitchen. He started making chicken fingers.

When he was done, he came back out with a plate of the chicken fingers. He waved the plate underneath Nebulo's nose to wake him up.

Nebulo was now waking up, as he could smell chicken fingers.

"Finally, you're awake" Gamer said. Nebulo groans a little, sitting up.

"What happened?" Nebulo asked between his moans.

"You fainted after powering down. I think your Rage mode used up your energy" Gamer said.

"Probably. And you made chicken fingers for me?" Nebulo said.  
"Yeah, right until I set you on the couch, I heard your stomach growling" Gamer explained.

"Eat up."

Nebulo started eating.

After a few minutes, he was done. Tails came in the room then.

"It's finished" Tails said.

"Finally. It's about time I-***buuurrrrppppp*" **Nebulo burped loudly.  
"Excuse me" Nebulo said.  
"Nice one, Nebulo" Gamer snickered.  
"Thanks. But it wasn't funny that I just burped" Nebulo said.

"It's funny to regular guys" Gamer said.

"Whatever" Nebulo said. "Let's get me hooked up. I want to be back to a girl."

Just then, the door opened. It was Selene.  
"Hey guys, where's Nebula?" Selene asked.

"Uhhhh" Gamer's eyes widened, and so did Tails' and Nebulo's.

"Um….right here,…Selene" Nebulo stammered.  
"Nebula, is that you?" Selene saw her sister as a male.

"Yeah" Nebulo said.

"When did you turn into a guy?" Selene asked.

"Earlier today" Nebulo said. He explained what happened with the machine that Gamer and Tails built.

Selene's eyes glowed in magenta, glaring at Tails and Gamer.  
"Now now, it was an accident" Gamer backs away.  
"More like I went 'abracadabra' into a boy" Nebulo said sarcastically as he folded his arms.

"We didn't know it would turn you into a boy!" Gamer said, as Selene walked towards him.

Gamer bumps against the wall, same as Tails.

"Well, Mr. Jedi-stein? Are you going to turn my sister back to a female?" Selene growled at him.  
"Yes!" Gamer shouted. "Tails, you said the machine is finished."

"It is" Tails nodded.

"Good boy. Show me that you will" Selene said as her eyes return to normal.  
Nebulo snickered, "Yeah Mr. Jedi-stein, show her that you will change me back to a girl"

"All right, all right" Gamer said. "But stop calling me that!" He turned to Tails and whispered, "I'm starting to wish we built a portable version of the machine."

"And what would that do, Mr. Jedi-stein?" Nebulo went up to his face, he knew what a portable version is.

"Nothing you need to be concerned with" Gamer said quickly. At the same time, he thought, "Damn it!"

Selene snickered at this.  
"Stop snickering. It's not funny!" Gamer said.  
"I think it is" Selene said.

"I'll show you what's funny!" Gamer snarled. He was about to lunge at her, but Tails caught his arm.

"Gamer, leave it alone" Tails said.

"Fine" Gamer calms down.

Moments after Nebulo was back to a girl.

**(Nebulo is now back to Nebula)**

"Finally, I'm back to a girl. Thanks guys" Nebula said.

"You're welcome" Gamer said softly. He was still a little mad at Selene. He was about to lunge at her, but Nebula grabbed his wrist.  
"Don't even think about it. I know you're mad, but get over it" Nebula said.

"Oh I will" Gamer said with a smirk on his face. Suddenly, he pulled out a water gun and sprayed Selene. Luckily for both of them, it was just filled with water.

"That's better" Gamer said. "Now, I'm out of here!" Gamer ran out the door.

"GAMER!" Selene flew after him.

"Ahh! Not in the face, Selene!" Gamer ran as fast as he could.

"Tsk tsk tsk. He's always 'King of the Pranks'." Nebula said.  
"Well, he's always like that" Tails said.  
"Ahh! Get away from me!" Gamer ran back in Tails' lab.  
"I'm so gonna get you for this, GAMER!" Selene screamed angrily, flying after Gamer.

"That's for snickering!" Gamer shouted. Suddenly, he thought, "Wait, why am I running?" He stopped, then teleported away. He was gone in a light blue flash.

"NO!" Selene was so close to grab him.

"Let him go, you'll get him next time, sis" Nebula said.  
"Okay. Man, I hated when he's sneaky" Selene said.

_"That's right"_ Gamer's voice said. They looked and saw that he had dropped a walkie talkie.

"I swear, I'll get you for that!" Selene shouted into the walkie-talkie.

_"I highly doubt that"_ Gamer said from wherever he was._ "Ta ta for now, girls"_ The walkie-talkie was now silent. Selene's eyes glowed magenta, and she destroyed it with an energy blast.

"Grrr!" Selene panting angrily.

The End.

* * *

**Gamer belongs to _Gamer the Hedgehog._**

**Selene belongs to _Selene the Hedgehog._**

**Nebula and Nebulo belongs to me.**

**Sonic characters belongs to SEGA.**


End file.
